The invention relates to a device for transporting sheets from a crosscutter to a sheet-fed processing machine, in particular a printing press. A paper supply roll is provided for the crosscutter, from which a web of paper is drawn and supplied to the crosscutter. The crosscutter, which cuts the web of paper into the sheets to be processed, if necessary or desirable, has a device for forming a shingled or overlapping stream of sheets, which is supplied to the sheet-fed processing machine.
Such a device has become known heretofore from the German Utility Model (DE-GM) 7601552, for example. In addition to the crosscutter, the device shown therein has a sheet pile feeder, which is selectively activatable. If the sheet-fed processing machine is supplied from the paper roll feeder and the crosscutter, then the suction head of the sheet pile feeder, which is provided for handling the sheet pile, remains out of operation.
It is an object of the invention to provided a device for transporting sheets from a crosscutter to a sheet-fed processing machine, which guides the single sheets produced by the crosscutter, or the shingled or underlapping sheet stream made up of a succession of sheets one under the other, in the region of the suction head of the sheet pile feeder.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a device for transporting sheets in a region of a selectively usable sheet pile feeder, comprising a crosscutter of a sheet-fed processing machine having conveyor belts and contact-pressure devices cooperating therewith for feeding the sheets from the crosscutter, and a separating device of the sheet pile feeder, whereon contact-pressure devices are disposed.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the contact-pressure devices disposed on the separating device of the sheet pile feeder are remotely adjustable in one direction selected from the group thereof consisting of in the direction of the sheet transport and counter thereto, respectively, by the separating device.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the contact-pressure devices disposed on the separating device of the sheet pile feeder is adjustable in height by the separating device.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the sheet-transporting device includes a motor-drivable threaded spindle and a linear guide.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the sheet-transporting device includes a further motor-drivable threaded spindle.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the sheet-transporting device includes drive motors for remote adjustment connected to a control computer of the sheet-fed processing machine.
In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, the contact-pressure devices, respectively, disposed on the separating device of the sheet pile feeder are embodied as rotatably supported brush rollers.
In accordance with yet an added feature of the invention, the brush rollers, respectively, are supported on the end of a leaf spring, and the leaf springs are disposed, displaceable transversely to the sheet transport direction, on a cross member.
In accordance with yet an additional feature of the invention, the cross member is secured to the separating device.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the separating device is a suction head of the sheet pile feeder of a sheet-fed rotary printing press.
Advantageously, in the working region of the suction head, contact-pressure rollers are provided, which cooperate with conveyor belts of the crosscutter and thus assure accurate transport of the sheets in cadencing rollers which are provided. The contact-pressure rollers are secured to the suction head and can therefore be adjusted via the adjusting devices of the suction head. The suction head has a device that makes it possible to adjust for different paper sizes or formats. By this provision, the suction head, for example, assuming a preadjustment of the sheet-fed processing machine to the sheet size or format to be processed, can be preadjusted automatically via a control computer of the sheet-fed processing machine. By the disposition of the contact-pressure rollers on the suction head, in accordance with the invention, the adjusting device of the suction head serves for automatically adjusting the contact-pressure rollers.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a crosscutter, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein: